dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Walker (3.5e Class)/Class Features
Class Features All of the following are class features of the Time Walker. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A time walker is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor and shields, but not tower shields. (Ex): A time walker is a time walker for one reason alone, and that reason is the fact that he can encase himself in non-existence and move through time in a way that others cannot even comprehend, almost becoming one with the flow of time itself. A time walker can become one with the flow of time a number of times per day equal to half his total class level + 2. While using the flow of time ability, a time walker temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Dexterity, a +4 bonus to Wisdom, and gains the ability to reroll a single d20 roll per round. This reroll can be made on any roll that the time walker makes, whether it's on his turn or not, though only a single reroll can be attempted per round. This reroll must be declared before the result of the d20 roll has been revealed, and must be accepted, even if it's worse than the first. A single usage of the flow of time lasts for a number of rounds equal to 2 + the character’s (newly improved) Wisdom modifier. A time walker may prematurely end the use of the flow of time. At the end of the use of the flow of time, the time walker loses the modifiers, loses the ability to reroll dice, and becomes dazed (can’t take actions) for two rounds as his mind attempts to readjust itself to the world after comprehending the flow of time (unless he is a 20th-level time walker, at which point this limitation no longer applies; see below). (Ex): A time walker has it within his power to comprehend time on many different levels, allowing him to move with precision that few can comprehend. A time walker adds his Wisdom bonus (if any) as an insight bonus to his AC. If the time walker is wearing a piece of armor that has a maximum Dex bonus, then this insight bonus is restricted by this maximum Dex bonus in the same way their Dex bonus is restricted by it. (Ex): Time grants many blessings upon a time walker, and one of the main blessings that it grants is the unbelievably fast regeneration of flesh wounds. At third level, a time walker regains hit points at an extraordinarily fast rate, regaining 1 hit point per round, as long as he has at least 1 hit point remaining. The ammount that the time walker heals each round increases by 1 every 3 levels after third (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th). (Ex): A time walker has it within his power to seemingly slow down time around him, yet still remain going at the same speed. At third level, a time walker gains an enhancement bonus to his speed, as shown on Table: The Time Walker. : Time is something that is rarely noticed, until you lose some of it. At fifth level, a time walker gains the ability to make a single delay attack as a standard action. If this attack lands, then no damage is dealt; instead, the target of the attack drops one place in order of initiative. (Ex): Time is something that nothing can hold off, no matter how resolute it may be. At fifth level, a time walker can make one attack each round as a melee touch attack. (Ex): A time walker eventually learns to channel the healing powers that time blesses him with to an even greater degree. At seventh level, at the end of any round that the time walker is using the flow of time class feature, but has not used his reroll for the round, he heals a number of hit points equal to 5 + his Wisdom modifier. : A time walker's reactions are unbelievably fast, and they can seem to be able take steps inbetween the passage of one moment and the next. At seventh level, a time walker gains the ability to take one additional 5 ft. free step as an immediate action that does not actually count against the total immediate actions or swift actions he can take in a round. If this ability is used after an opponent has moved to a square where they threaten the time walker, but before the opponent makes an attack, then the opponent counts as having used his move action for the turn unless he has the spring attack feat and his total movement doesn't exceed this total speed. This ability can only be used once every 1d4 rounds. : A time walker can seem to rip apart a being's timeline in and of itself at times, making them forget that time is even flowing for long moments. At tenth level, a time walker gains the ability to make a single great delay attack as a standard action. If this attack lands, then no damage is dealt; instead, the target must make a Will save (DC 10 + half the time walker's Hit Die + the time walker's Wisdom modifier) or skip their next turn. (Ex): A time walker soon masters his ability to travel through time to such a degree that hardly nothing can keep up with him. At tenth level, a time walker’s bonuses to Dexterity and Wisdom during the use of his flow of time class feature each increase to +6, though, he is still dazed for two rounds after the use of the flow of time class feature ends. : At eleventh level, a time walker learns to see the future pass without even attempting to do so, and to face the world before him with the knowledge that there is nothing he cannot see coming, becoming immune to all fear effects. (Ex): A time walker eventually manages to exert such a degree of control over the flow of time that he can actually seem to reverse it and instantaneously heal himself, should he be properly focused. At thirteenth level, a time walker gains the ability to sit down and meditate for an hour, and turn all of his mental control over the flow of time, forming as tight a grip upon its passage as he can muster. After the time walker has managed to meditate in this way without being interrupted for a full hour, he can resume normal behavior and still keep his grip on the reigns of time. The time walker does not lose this focus for any reason other than expending it. The time walker may expend his focus at any point in time after gaining it as a free action and heal himself a total number of hit points equal to his Wisdom modifier (at the time of expending the focus) × his time walker level. The time walker can take this free action and heal himself at any point, even if it's just a split second after he has taken enough damage to fall unconscious or die. : Time walkers have the ability to move farther than most other beings in instances that few others can even comprehend. At fourteenth level, a time walker gains the ability to move at their full base land speed as an immediate action that does not actually count against the total immediate actions or swift actions he can take in a round (provoking attacks of opportunity as normal). If this ability is used after an opponent has moved to a square where they threaten the time walker, but before the opponent makes an attack, then the opponent counts as having used his move action for the turn unless he has the spring attack feat and his total movement doesn't exceed his total speed. This ability does not replace the moment stop class feature, but only either this class feature or moment stop can be used in a given round. This ability can only be used once every 1d4 rounds. (Ex): A time walker eventually becomes so incredibly aware of the flow of time that he can comprehend moments and events before they even come to take place. At seventeenth level, a time walker may act normally in a surprise round, no matter the circumstances; the time walker is also never caught flat-footed and recieves his Wisdom modifier as an insight bonus attack rolls and saving throws. (Ex): A time walker is someone who is inherently a piece of the existance of time, and this fact makes it so that they can grip the flow of time and change it, tear it beyond its true limits, and reconstruct the fabric of reality. At ninteenth level, a time walker gains the ability to take a standard action and utterly decimate the flow of time, tearing into other timelines for an instant and making realities cross on a miniscule level for the blink of eye. During the instant that timelines cross during this standard action, the time walker stretches probability to the limit and exists in two realities simultaneously. Instantly after doing this, probability re-orients itself, and casuality begins to play a role in both realities. Of course, the fabric of existence cannot abide the existence of a single object in two timelines, and so a backlash occurs, causing two of the same object to exist in a single timeline. After this standard action has been resolved, a single duplicate of the time walker comes into play in a single square adjacent to the time walker (this square is of the time walker's choice). This duplicate is entirely sentient and is generally separate from the original time walker; anything that happens to him does not affect the original. Though, for all intents and purposes (such as an item only responding to a particular person), the duplicate is the same being as the original. The duplicate has the exact same spells per day (from any class), special qualities, or other traits that the original had when this ability was used. Each version of the time walker has maximum hit points equal to ½ of the maximum hit points that the original had when he used dichotomy (rounded down). For the purposes of equipment, however, the duplicate only has what materials that the original had that didn't put the original over a medium load. Both magical and mundane materials are copied, but living material that is not part of the time walker is not. Items with limited uses, such as potions and wands, deplete from the same source, as the consumption of one causes the universe to adjust and delete both. Both versions of the time walker are dazed for one round after the duplicate is created. If either version of the time walker dies, then the remaining version's maximum hit points goes back up to what is normal for him (please note that the duplicate's actual hit points are unaffected by this, only his maximum hit points are), and he can use this ability again after 24 hours have passed. This ability cannot be used if more than one version of time walker exists and are alive in the same timeline. (Ex): A time walker eventually perfects his ability to travel through time while being outside of time, to the point that he doesn't even flinch from removing himself from that state. At twentieth level, a time walker’s bonuses to Dexterity and Wisdom during the use of his flow of time class feature each increase to +8; additionally, he is no longer dazed at all after the use of the flow of time class feature ends.